


Panic Response

by klutzy_girl



Category: Friends with Benefits (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sara's wanted a baby for a while but she hadn't quite expected to get pregnant so soon into her relationship with Ben.
Relationships: Ben Lewis/Sara Maxwell
Kudos: 2





	Panic Response

When the timer on her phone started blaring, Sara blew out a breath before picking up the pregnancy test lying on the sink. It said “positive”, which didn’t surprise her - this was the first time taking one of these that she suspected the answer ahead of her - but she panicked and threw the test into the tub, where it landed with a thunk. “Shit,” she murmured to herself.

A knock on the door startled her. “Do we know yet?” asked a clearly nervous Ben.

She side-eyed him despite the fact that her boyfriend couldn’t see her. “How long have you been standing out there?”

“That’s beside the point! Did I knock you up or what?”

Sara huffed and opened the door. “Congratulations on your sperm count. I’m pregnant!”

His eyes widened and he gaped at her for a few seconds. He had tried to prepare himself for this moment but he was still caught off guard. “You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, I am.” They’d only been dating for seven months and she wanted a baby so badly but this wasn’t how she pictured it going down. She would have been content spoiling her nephew long distance for a while longer. But despite everything, Sara was still pretty fucking excited about this.

“We’re having a baby! Don’t be surprised if I pass out at some point,” Ben warned.

She laughed. “You think we can handle this? Pregnancy and parenthood? A baby’s going to be dependent on us for the next eighteen years!” 

Ben inhaled and exhaled a few times in an effort to calm himself down. “I think we got this,” he finally replied, trying to sound confident (she didn’t buy it for a second).

Sara flashed him a dazzling smile. “Everyone’s going to be paying attention to me for the next nine months, or however far along I am. Win win!” She couldn’t drink anymore, though, which sucked. Hanging out in a bar was not going to be a great experience for the rest of her pregnancy. Maybe she could talk the others out of going somewhere else until she gave birth? Probably not, but it was worth a try. 

He chuckled and grabbed her arm to pull Sara closer so he could kiss her. “Love you.”

And now she was tearing up. Fantastic, she needed to be dealing with mood swings already. “Love you too, you giant ass dork.”

“So, you panicking too?”

“Damn straight,” Sara shot back, leaning into him. She wasn’t surprised when Ben wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her.

“So we’re both scared shitless. That’s an okay place to be in for now. We got months to figure out what the fuck we’re doing.” Ben hoped they came to grips with her pregnancy soon, though, but they’d deal with that later.

Sara snorted. “Got it in one.” She needed to make an appointment with one of her friends at the hospital at soon as possible to confirm the pregnancy but she’d deal with that once she got to work.

They could definitely do this, especially once they calmed down a bit and came off the panic ledge.

True to form, Sara enjoyed being the center of attention for the next seven months and relished in it every chance she got (she annoyed the hell out of Ben and her friends to the point they couldn’t wait until she had the baby but they put up with it since they knew it’d be over soon). After twenty hours of labor, she had Ben and Riley by her side as she delivered a healthy little boy named Maxwell Benjamin Lewis. “How are you feeling?” a worried and exhausted Ben pressed.

She rolled her eyes, sick of hearing the question. “Still in a little bit of pain but doing better than I was a few hours ago,” Sara told him. She looked down at the baby in her arms and melted down. “My little Max is finally here.”

“Our little Max,” Ben corrected but he backed off when she shot a death glare at him.

“99% of the babies I deliver look ugly when they’re fresh out of the oven but Max is the exception to the rule.”

A slightly confused Ben cocked his head to stare at her. Max was pretty cute (although they were likely biased) but he wouldn’t say Max (nor Sara) looked all that great right after delivery - but that was to be expected. He wisely didn’t say anything that’d get him in trouble, however. “True,” he lied, especially after Riley shot him a warning glance.

“So not that I even want to think about doing this again just yet but if the next one’s a girl, we’re naming her after me.”

“We already named Max after you.”

“Last names don’t count,” Sara dismissed.

He sighed and gave them both some quick kisses. “Whatever you say,” Ben told her when he pulled away.

Sara got her way two years later when she delivered their second child, a girl - as predicted, she was named Sara Maeve (they immediately started calling her by her middle name). Pregnancy was long and exhausting but again, she definitely enjoyed being the center of attention throughout. And Ben didn’t mind (much). The two of them ended up marrying in a small ceremony in Louisiana just six months after their daughter’s birth - both of their kids took part in the wedding, which made it all the more memorable.


End file.
